Fairy Tail Story's Don't Exist
by dragondie57
Summary: Fairy tails story's don't exist watch as this fail tail story meets a curl reality full of pain, blood and death and see as theses character's go though it together.
1. Chapter 1

****In the near future.****

'HOW CAN THEY BE REAL THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!'Says one of the ten men who sat in a big dark room seating around a massive table with each person with a light above there heads

'We have to do something!'says one and the rest nod their heads and shout in agreement.

'SILENCE! This is pathetic the most powerful people in the world acting like little children.' Says the mystery man who just walked in.

'Will then what will you have us do then.'The oldest man says wisely

'It's simple we go to...'

****back to the present.****

'Mizore you need to stop shooting ice daggers into my forehead what is your problem!' Shouts a angry red face bloody kurumu.

'Then stop trying to seducing my future husband' says mizore calmly.

'Can you guys stop fighting for once while we walk to school.?'Says tsukune with a deep sigh but is ignored by all except moka.

'It's ok tsukune they will stop one day.'Says moka

"It's all Thanks to you moka that I don't go crazy in this school" tsukune thinks to himself as he smile a little

Just as kurumu is about to attack tsukune once again the 1 min late bell rings they all stop for a second look at each other and run for class trying not to be all sit down just when the late bell ring echos in the school. "Phew almost got late homework" they all think to themselves as the teacher walks in the room with a meow and uses her claws on a another student face for commenting her tail was out once again.

Tsukune stops to remember all the days he's been here and why then a smirk appears on his face and says to himself 'hope days like today never stop.'

tsukune never realizing he said that loud enough for a pink hair friend to over hear.

++++++++++ Author note ++++++++++

Hope you like it feel free to give me feed back. and also this is my first fan-fiction and sorry the first chapter being short the next one will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Mmm I love the smell of early mourning air don't you tsukune?' Moka says looking at tsukune

'Yeah it's nice' he says as the group enters the school and heads to there shoe lockers.

"today something seems off its a little too peaceful."tsukune thinks to himself as he finish putting his shoes on and looks to his friends and sees pure fear on moka's face

'Umm moka you ok?' Tsukune asked wondering what is wrong as he walks up to her but moka does not answer and appears to be in an another world only forcing on what's in her hand.

'Hey moka what's up with the fear face?' Kurumu says worried until she sees the pink letter she must have gotten in her shoe locker 'oooo is that a love letter you got there you all most had me worried like someone was going to kill you.'she laughs

'Who is it from.'mizore says shocking tsukune out of his shock when he heard kurumu say it was a love letter for moka.

Moka still in her fear of shock hands her three best friend the letter they read it aloud together 'hope you had a nice life bitch your going to die tomorrow.' After reading that there nothing but silence 'wow was that not irony or what.' Kurumu says Trying to break the tension of killing silence between them now but fails.

'It be will alright moka we will protect you.' Tsukune says with kurumu and mizore agreeing

'nothing to worry about it ill kill them with my nails if they even think about it.' Kurumu says showing her long razor sharp nails with mizore showing her ice claws

Then the all to familiar one minute late bell rings with them all running to homeroom trying not to get late homework.

They manage to get in before there late but the group is all worried about moka's letter and how she's taking it while they take there seats.  
Looking at moka you can see the fear as if there where clouds above her head. As moka lays her head down on her desk she thinks "maybe tsukune can take my Rosario off all day tomorrow.

**********tomorrow**********

Three friends waiting together on the walk way to school all thinking the same thing hoping that moka is doing alright.

'Maybe she won't even come today I would not blame her from how will she toke her letter' kurumu says after waiting for moka for ten minutes

'Will if she comes today or not we need to find who wrote that letter and kill them first.'mizore says looking at her ice claws

'Cmon guys who ever wrote it was trying to mess with us almost everyone knows moka is a vampire.' Says Tsukune trying to stop anymore fighting or killing of people.

'Will speak of the devil here she's comes.' Smiles a very happy kurumu to see moka walking towards her.

'Will hel...' Tsukune is about to say but is cut off from moka 'Tsukune take my Rosario off for the day please .'

'Will that was unexpected' both girls say startled

'Umm moka is that really ok to do that all day?' Says a very shocked boy 'Yeah of course I ask inner moka about it and she said that she would like to be out for once.'moka says with a huge smile

'Will if you are sure.'tsukune says while reaching for her rosario and pulling if off

(big pink lights explodes as she turns to her inner moka)

inner moka looks at everyone and says 'will guys we wasted to much time lets go to school before we are late.' Everyone walks off without another word

"I know moka is doing this because of the letter and that she was scared but I know who us three are more scared of.' Tsukune thinks while walking to school "this day is going be nothing but chaos."

If you look from the sky to the ground you see an ocean of students everywhere but if you noticed four students you'll see one silver head girl in lead and the ocean of students spiting like the red sea for them.

Tsukune not paying attention hits moka's back knocking him to his butt 'why did you stop?' But is not answered with words but a crowed of students around them he sees a girl of moka's height but a little taller but same body like inner moka but she has pure dark eyes with even darker hair she stands with more weight on her right foot then the other she stands in front of them looking right at moka This girl answers all the group questions with one sentence 'Moka Akashiya am going to kill you!'

"told you nothing but chaos." tsukune thinks to himself while rolling his eyes

**********author note**********

I don't know if I should put romance/couples in tell me what you guys think and as always feel free to give me some feedback


End file.
